greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 15
Synopsis for "Harrow" Green Arrow is confused as to why a group of fishermen would be annoyed that he busted a shipment of illegal assault weapons. Not to mention that the club to the head that he took from a Warhawk recently might have left him a bit shakey. In any case, he dumps the contraband into the bay, leaving the angry fishermen to swim for their lives. Within seconds, he is attacked by an angry dog belonging to the man who had purchased those guns, a man called Harrow. Fortunately maybe Harrow and his goon Pike can't kill him now, because there are witnesses nearby. The Sea Day Parade will be tomorrow, and there is rehearsal and preparation on the boardwalk. Annoyed, Harrow warns that he is putting a fifty-grand hit on Green Arrow's head. That head seems to have suffered a concussion, that Oliver is keen to ignore. Unfortunately, Oliver's cash flow has significantly reduced lately, and his companions are running low on the resources they need to keep his vigilante career up and running. They are also perplexed by the fact that he dumped the guns into the bay in broad daylight. He ought to have called the police to deal with the weapons instead. Concerned, Jimmy Crew warns that Oliver needs to get an X-Ray or his head injury could turn into a hematoma and kill him in the meantime, he's acting too wonky. Using the sparse information Oliver has, Naomi manages to track down some information on Harrow; a gun runner and a dog fighter. She manages to find a property that he owns, but the deed isn't in his name. Oliver storms out to take care of it, to the growing concern of his support team. That night, Harrow's girl Gloria intends put her money on a strong dog, and is hoping that he'll win in one of Harrow's fights. The dog's name is Jaws, and Harrow promises that whoever beats the dog will win an ice pick made from real diamonds. These dog fights are not typical. Harrow pits his dogs against men. Harrow's thug Pike is the first to accept the challenge. With 5-to-1 odds on the dog, Gloria decides to risk it, and put her money on Pike. Testing Harrow's word, Green Arrow goes out on the streets in the open, hoping to attract one of the bounty hunters. A man with an assault rifle tries to gun him down, but naturally, Oliver pins him to a wall with his arrows, and he gives up Harrow's address quickly. Oliver spies on the ongoing dog-fight, watching as Pike expertly defeats Jaws which means Harrow owes Gloria $25,000. Angrily, he slaps her in the face, prompting Pike to leap to her defense. True to his word, Harrow thrusts the diamond ice pick into Pike's hand as his reward for winning. In the meantime, Oliver looses an arrow that shoots out the single light-bulb in the room. Quickly, he wraps Harrow in chains, and hangs him from the ceiling. Even more enraged, Harrow offers one hundred grand for his head, and everyone in the room turns on Green Arrow. Appearing in "Harrow" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Jax *Naomi Singh *Jimmy Crew Villains *'Harrow' *'Pike' *Warhawk (In Flashback Only) Other Characters *'Pauline Pearl' (In Photograph Only) *'Gloria' *'Jaws' Locations *'Seattle' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-harrow/37-371157/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)